


Press Restart

by Switch842



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Switch842/pseuds/Switch842
Summary: Johnny's life has not gone the way he expected. Can he go back and do it right this time?





	Press Restart




End file.
